Family Day
by MiaMoyes
Summary: A/U a small glimpse of a Family Day for the Bat Family. This is just a one-shot and not tied to any of my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

I blame this on the Florida heat and a recent trip to a waterpark. My dear Margaret forgive me on not writing the Hector/Tank scene in Self Pity to get this out :-D

FYI, there is no mention of Julie because in this story she doesn't exist. Don't have a backstory, just that little bit of information.

I make no money off this one shot! Shoot I don't make any money off any of my stories…. I just get the love of all those fabulous readers out there in FF world… Worth IT!

* * *

Through the light rain shower that is typical of the Florida during the summer, Daddy's little girl in her pink tutu bathing suit pulling her said father in his red surfer swim trunks along the walk paths of Disney's Blizzard Beach Water Park. So that she could show him the way towards Tike's Peak the bestest ride in the whole place cause she can run through the water and go down the water slides. The enthusiasm and anticipation sparkled in her big blue eyes, once she looked into her father's eyes she knew she had him. She knew she could get him to go down the water slide with her, her Daddy loved her and she was getting to play in Mickey Mouse's water park. This was the best feeling any 6 year old girl could have.

With a quiet sigh, and a resolve to keep his situational awareness sharp he took his little mermaid through the water park that made it a security nightmare. He couldn't carry any weapons, beyond his own strength and martial art knowledge. How did he let his Babe convince me to bring their children here to Disney? How did she talk him into a water park? At least in the mouse house he could have his weapons on him that no one could see. But both places meant that his family would split up so that one of them took their 6 year old on her age appropriate rides while the other took their 10 year son on rides for him. But this place left him feeling ten times more wary, he knew he needed to up his vigilance. He tried to keep his wife's reassurances sooth him. "Ranger no one will suspect that the almighty Bat Man took his bat babies and bat wife to the mouse house. Besides if we wear out the kids with the water today then I'll let YOU decide on how to wear me out tonight." Dios he loves that woman.

After a few hours of chasing after Liliana, it was time to meet up with the other half of their family. They were to meet up at the wave pool at 11:00 a.m. so that they could eat and do a few rides together as a family. As he got her settled into a tube to just ride the waves while he held her and watched through the chaos that was there from the other people for the other parts of his soul and heart. His Babe was the other half of his soul, her and his children made up his heart. Finally through the break of people he could see his son, Matteo, wearing matching swim trunks but in black and his Babe in her blue retro bikini. He wanted her in a one piece, preferably the burkini, what Muslim women wore to swim in, his reason was so he didn't have to beat up anyone who looked at his wife's body. She wanted to wear a string bikini, because she was proud of her body especially after two kids, they compromised like they did on most things. It only took a second for her blue eyes to find his and they made their way to each other. His son was telling him about all the exciting rides that him and his mother rode on, while Mother and Daughter were snuggling into each other.

One rumble of the beast that resides in Stephanie's stomach woke the other two beast of their children's stomachs. It seems that while personality wise his daughter took after him and his son took after mother, both their children's appetites were all Babe's. There was no coaxing the kids of the water because they knew that food was in their future and it wouldn't be twigs and berries served at the mouse house.

After watching Liliana's eyes droop while they were eating they decided to divide and conquer again. Mother and daughter would float in the lazy river called Cross Country Creek while they napped and Father and Son would do the remaining rides that Matteo didn't get to go on with his mother. Again Ranger didn't feel secure in splitting up, but a gentle caress of Stephanie's hand on his cheek had reminded him that this was for their family. He gave her a nod and they went off to their different destinations like they did this morning but this time his son pulling him through the water park.


	2. Chapter 2

This small one-shot was before the day at the water park, aka Chapter 1. Again it was a moment I saw a few months ago that had me thinking of Batman being Bat-Daddy.

FYI, still not making any money off these characters that JE has come up with. Not sure if Trenton has a river walk, but Tampa does and I'd thought since this is fiction I can do what I want.

It was one of the first warmer spring days, it was actually going to be in the 70s today. Mateo wanted to ride the bike he just got for his fifth birthday. He's has already gotten the hang of riding it without his training wheels, but he is still a little shaky on it. At some point in time his wife, his babe figured out how to talk him into things he typically didn't do. She talked him into this outing deciding that going for bit of an adventure would help Mateo's confidence.

"Just go for a mile or two, take a break then come back. Don't worry Liliana and I will be waiting for our Cyclists when you get back." She had said as their one year old daughter was snuggled into her fast asleep.

Torn, needing to have one man in front and one behind him so that he could concentrate on his son. However this was not the case, his wife talked him out of armed escorts and only keeping his standard two guns and a knife while he took his son on a bike ride along the Delaware river newly opened river walk. With his son in front of him, he instructed him to stop at the light when the crossing signal flashed so they could cross the intersection. Knowing that his son had a harder time getting started, he decided that they would walk their bikes to cross the road.

Since they were already off their bikes they stopped at one of the restaurants to grab a drink and snack, his sons stomach was starting to make sounds similar to Babe's and he was a smart man that knew to intercept the beast before it got out of hand.

They sat at a small table, with the their bikes parked within sight line, and shared mozzarella sticks and a salad. He wasn't going to let his son only have fried bits of cheese he was going to make sure that he had some sort of vegetables with his grease. As they ate he kept an eye on every one and everything while he listened to his son tell him again everything he saw on their trip so far. Only getting a chance to give him the affirmative, "Interesting" and "Really" in order to hear the inner workings of his mind. His son truly amazed him.

After they had eaten they headed back to the women of their family. Mateo's confidence had been boosted with this outing, so much that he talked his mother into all of them riding their bikes over to the park so that Liliana had a chance to play too.


End file.
